Secrets
by StaryNightWriter
Summary: What happens when two new assassins show up from America? What secrets do they possess and what is one of their links to Weiss and Schwartz
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER***

Weiss and everything to do with them is owned by Koyasu Takehito and team. I do not claim ownership of any of the Weiss characters. I own Missy and Star, well technically my good friend InuMaru-Rapture owns Star. Please be very kind to review. If you don't review I probably won't see any reason to continue writing this. Thanks =D

It was a cold fall day in Tokyo, a lot colder than usual. Ken had to bundle up to keep warm on his way to open the flower shop. The Koneke no Sumule (Kitty in the House) was booming with business as usual; lines of girls were waiting to get in that morning, no doubt to see the storekeepers. Ken fumbled with the keys since gloves made his hands clumsy that morning. Finally he was able to open the door after messing with the keys for about ten minutes. After he cleaned up the shop a bit, sweeping away most of the dirt he opened the front door to let the mobs of girls in. They were buzzing loudly around him and some of them were clapping their hands together and praying. Ken just sighed, shoving it off and getting back to work. By now he was used to the mobs of girls that came every day to the flower shop just to catch a glimpse of the four men who worked there, but today his temper was a little off. Maybe it had something to do with the weather being so cold. It was already 9 in the morning and Ken knew that the others would be there to help him shortly.

Aya woke to the alarm buzzing in his ear. He groaned a bit before knocking it on the floor; which caused him to groan even more. He usual was a morning person, but the job they had been doing lately has kept him out all night. His body was starting to feel run down, plus he had the god awful task of waking Yohji that morning. Usually they all come and go as they pleased in the flower shop but they all needed to be there watching, because most of the customers were young girls. They could hear the chatter that was going on between them. The latest slew of murders was of young girls, mostly all from the same high school. It was Weiss job to bring this murder down, only they had one problem, they didn't know what he or she looked like.

After Aya lay in bed for about five minutes he felt fully awake. He stood walking over to his window and opened his curtains letting lots of light into his room. It was slightly cloudy outside and it looked as if it would snow or even possibly rain. Regardless he knew it was a cold day outside, just the kind of day that he liked. After getting dressed he made his way to Yohji's room, making sure to keep his eyes adverted at all times from Yohji's bed. Yohji had a habit of sleeping naked from time to time and Aya had made the mistake of pulling of Yohji's covers. He made his way over to Yohji's big white curtains, yanking them open exposing Yohji to a big amount of light. A grumbling sound came from under the massive amounts of covers. Aya never could figure out how Yohji slept with so many covers even if it was hot outside he slept with lots of covers.

"Sleep…. I need more Sleep," Yohji grumbled. "Please, its sooo early in the morning."

"Get up," Aya said coolly his back still turned on Yohji. "We're still involved in a mission."

More grumbling came from under the covers before Yohji burst from under them and slowly made his way to his bathroom. The door shut behind him and Aya could hear the shower turn on, but he wasn't fooled. He knew if he didn't wait for a while Yohji would come right back out and climb into bed and sleep the day away. Aya waited for about 15 minutes before leaving the room to make his way to the shop. He skipped breakfast that morning eager to just get this job over and done with.

Pulling his trench coat on he walked out the door. It was a lot colder than he had originally predicted, but he rather enjoyed the cool air on his skin. It made him comfortable for some reason. It was probably because it was something he could actually feel instead of being so numb all the time. It reminded him that he was still living. Tokyo's streets were busy as usual. Cars coming and going as fast as they could; people living normal lives unlike him. His normal life died years ago when his family was murdered and his sister was put in a coma by the one man he wanted to murder himself. As Aya came upon the flower shop he could see poor Ken struggling with keeping the girls at bay. He let himself smirk a bit before he took the back door as an entrance. Shrugging his coat off he wrapped an apron around himself and picked p the watering bucket watering the plants. When he entered the main part of the shop the girls were sent into an uproar of spasms. He could hear them saying, "Oh there's two so far this is going to be a good day." Aya sighed to himself.

"Oh Aya I'm glad you're here. Can you help me with this new shipment of plants?" asked Ken who was swatting a girl off with a broom. Aya nodded and returned to the back room unloading the six boxes he found on the floor. There were a lot of different exotic plants he hadn't seen before. Normally their shop carried just the basic flowers and plants but these looked so strange. He ignored that thought and just put them neatly away in the back. When he finished he saw that Omi and Yohji had arrived and the shop was in utter chaos. Aya typically liked the flower shop business it was quit, minus the screaming girls with hormones. Sure some of the girls were pretty but he could never bring himself to love them. He couldn't love anyone. He wasn't capable of it or deserving of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Missy had been waiting in the park for her friend Star to show up for about an hour now. Star usually wasn't ever this late; Missy wondered what was taking her friend so long. She wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter. It was so cold out that she felt like it was winter back in New York. She never knew that Japan could get so cold; at least she never remembered it being this cold as a child. Missy watched the colored leaves drop around her like rain falling on a warm summer day. She watched people walk past her which caused Missy to wonder about the people and what kind of lives they lived. Why they were in Japan. Were they born here? People watching were one of her many really bad habits.

A girl with a long chocolate brown braid came running through the park. People were staring at her as she made her mad dash towards Missy who was sitting on a bench under a big oak tree.

"You're late," Missy said bluntly.

"Yes, I know I'm sorry," heaved the girl. "My brother came over to the condo to tell me about a cool place to visit later tonight. And you know when he comes over we have to catch up." She smiled at Missy sweetly.

"Your brother? What's he doing in Tokyo?" Missy wondered starting to shiver from the cold.

"Yes, Jordan. He's here on a business trip."

Missy just shrugged a bit, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you! It's going to be dark in about an hour and I'm freezing!"

"Yes I know. I'm sorry," answered Star. "Let's see if we can find this club before it gets dark."

Missy groaned slightly. A club? She hated clubs, bars, you name it she hated them. They all were the same; smoky, annoying and full of people that were trying to get in her pants. Sighing to herself she followed behind Star who always seemed to lead the way no matter where they went.

After about an hour of walking around Tokyo Missy had become sore and numb. It had become increasingly colder and Star refused to even try to ask for directions. They were going off the directions that Jordan had given them and Missy knew full well that Jordan's directions were completely off from anything that a normal person would find suitable. In fact, knowing Jordan this club was probably in a different suburb of Japan and he had sent them to the wrong spot. Finally, Missy gave up. She stopped dead in her tracks and refused to go any further. The snow had started to fall in thick clumps now as it stuck to Missy's hair.

"Star I am not going any further! I can't." She rubbed her hands against her jeans trying to get friction to warm her fingers. "It's freezing out here and I just want to go somewhere warm and get coffee or even warm tea."

Star turned around facing Missy getting smacked in the face with snow. She huffed slightly pushing her long hair out of her face. Missy knew that Star was determined to find this place, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Let's just go in here. It looks warm and maybe we can ask for directions," Missy suggested already heading towards the flower shop that was cleanly lit. At times like this was when Missy took control of the situation. It was much too cold for them to be hanging around outside.

The bell above the door rang a nice little chime to announce that someone had entered. Missy was shocked to see the place packed with young girls all in school uniforms. Maybe flowers were a weird custom in Japan? They sure weren't in the states. Instantly Missy could feel her body warm up from the store. The bell clang again and Star came trudging behind Missy.

"See isn't this a bit better?" she asked Star. "At least lets warm up a bit before we make our trek back to the condo," Missy fought a little harder. Star hadn't said a word since Missy suggested taking refuge in the flower shop. She had expected it though. Star was a bit pig headed, especially when she knew her idea had failed. Her behavior would more than likely make Missy feel guilty and she'd give in, in the end and go to the club with Star.

Looking around the store Missy could see why the girl's were crowded around and squealing. High School girls Missy thought rolling her eyes. Four young men seemed to be the only help around the shop and Missy did have to give the girl's credit; the boys were cute. Pulling off her gloves Missy tried to maneuver her way through the crowd. Some flowers would actually look really nice in Star's and her new living room. It would at least liven it up a bit. Right now it was still so plain, since they had just moved here. She made her way to the lilies, which were Star's favorites.

"You do seem like a lily person." A voice came over Missy's right shoulder. She turned to face the person who had spoken. It was one of the young men. He was tall and had dark brown hair and Missy couldn't help but blush a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked smiling.

"Just that a lily suits you." He pulled out a white one and handed it to her. Missy took it from him smelling it.

"It would be for my friend over there." Missy nodded her head towards Star's direction. "Lilies are her favorites."

"Oh well how many would you like?" Ken had asked. "My name is Ken by the way, and you're American are you not?" he asked interested.

"Yes, Star and I just moved here. I'm Missy, it's nice to meet you." She handed the flower back to him. "I think I'd like a nice vase worth. It's for our living room."

Ken nodded, "Alright, let me whip up something for you okay? I'll be right back."

Missy smiled at him again and she could feel her cheeks redden by the moment, "Thanks."

Missy slowly pushed her way through the crowed again towards Star who was looking at some roses. The red head was helping her with the selection, like Ken had done for her. Missy slowed her pace unsure if she should interrupt them, but decided to interrupt anyways. She walked around the red head and stood next to Star looking at the roses.

"These are some really beautiful roses." She stated; not really to anyone in particular. She reached out and touched a few of the petals on the orange roses wondering just how they had managed to get such a great color from these flowers.

"Oh, Miss. Aya here is going to package up some for us. I got them for the living room."

"You did! Really?" Missy smirked, "I picked out some lilies for you. Guess we had the same idea." Star nodded laughing a bit. Missy was glad to see her in good spirits. It was a good idea to come into the flower shop.

Ken finished putting the lilies in a purple vase and he had tied a white ribbon around the top of the vase. Fixing a few of the flowers he was satisfied with the way they looked and he was sure that Missy would be happy with them as well. He walked out from the back room to see that Missy was standing next to Aya and another woman who he assumed was her friend that the flowers were for. He made his way carefully dodging some of the young girls in the shop to Aya's side.

Missy had been so enthralled with the roses that she never even paid attention to Star talking to her. She had been trying to introduce her to the red head she was talking to. Missy shook her shoulders and looked up at the man finally only to be taken back a bit. Her eyes locked on his and they just stared at each other, not saying a word.

"Missy, I said this is Aya. He's going to put the roses together for us. How would you like them?" Star looked back and forth between both of them and she saw that they both had the same blank expression. "What is wrong with you guys?" she asked annoyed.

Ken had made his way over to the small group and he could feel the tension in the air. Missy finally snapped out of it first, but she didn't take her eyes off of Aya.

"Star, I'm sorry. I just kind of dazed out. I don't care how they are arranged."

Ken held out the vase to Missy, which she took from him instantly. "Thank you Ken. These are great!" She smiled at him warmly.

"Your welcome." Ken noticed that Aya was still staring at Missy. He nudged him slightly in the ribs. "Aya man wake up," he whispered. Aya shook his head a bit, grabbed some roses and went to the back.

"What's a matter with him?" Star asked.

"He's like that sometimes. He's weird." Ken laughed it off. "So how will you guys get these home? It's horrible outside?"

Star and Missy both looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that. It was still snowing a bit outside and it was cold. The flowers would probably wilt in this weather, and they certainly didn't have a car here with them. Both of them continued to stare at each other waiting for the other to come up with a solution.

"We can deliver them for you if you wish," Ken suggested.

Missy smiled at Star and then looked over at Ken, "Thank you. That would be nice."

After a few moments Aya had returned with a vase full of crimson red roses. Everything was perfect about them Star had thought. They would look amazing in the living room, and since Missy had gotten her lilies she'd put that vase in her room.

"Aya we have to deliver them for the girls. They don't have a car." Ken said. "You can take Star in your car along with the flowers and I'll take Missy."

Aya just shrugged and headed to the back of the shop. They'd leave closing up to the other two guys. Ken sighed rolling his eyes. He motioned for the two girls to follow them in back; they'd have to grab a few things first before making the trek in the snow. Ken thought if it was actually safe to ride his bike in the weather, but he knew he could control the bike well enough. Aya had already found a crate to put the two flower arrangements in to keep them from sliding around. He already guessed that he'd have to transport the flowers in his car, since Ken had only his bike and the cold weather and wind would cause damage to the flowers. He also knew that he'd only be able to transport one other person in his car since he literally had no back seat. Ken had already offered his services to take the young dark haired girl named Star with him. He guessed he really didn't mind, they had purchased something from them; unlike most of the girls that came in just to stare at them. Ken handed Aya his vase of flowers before grabbing his jacket, keys, gloves and helmet.

"Well, all set?" Ken asked looking more to Aya than the girls. He knew that they had been ready. Aya nodded to him and Ken led the way out the back door where all of the guys parked their vehicles. Aya carried the crate and escorted Star over to his white Ferrari. Star stopped dead in her tracks staring at his car. He was a florist there was no way he could afford a car like that! Maybe he had lots of money or something.

"This is a very sweet car Aya!" Star stammered over her words a bit. "It's beautiful."

The car beeped and the lights flashed when Aya unlocked it. He put the flowers in the back seat of the car and hopped in the driver's side; Star went around and sat herself in the front seat.

"Where do you live?" he asked coolly ignoring her first statement. Aya had been used to remarks like that from almost anyone he ran into.

Star brushed off his coldness knowing that he wasn't one for talking. She took a deep breath and thought of where they were. "Umm…we live in the Roppongi district" Aya started his car and put it in drive heading out to the main road; going south.

Missy and Ken had been in a general discussion about the crazy weather when they were making their way out the back door. The four couples split and Ken and Missy headed to the front of the store where Ken parked his bike. "I hope you don't mind bikes?" Ken asked blushing slightly. "You can wear my helmet." As they rounded the corner Missy saw a GPZ-400M parked against the brick wall.

"This is your bike!" she said maybe a bit too excitedly. "I've always wanted a bike. Star won't let me have one. She says' I'll break my neck or something." Missy giggled. Ken laughed a bit to. "She won't kill me will she? For taking you home in this?" Missy shook her head no. Ken helped Missy put his helmet on. It was rather big, but it would at least provide some protection if they were to slip on ice or something. He helped her swing her legs around the bike before he got on himself. He felt Missy snake her arms around his waist and hold on tightly. Ken couldn't stop himself from blushing and he was glad that his back was to Missy. He had noticed her instantly when she entered the store. She didn't look like the other girl's she was beautiful, but Ken also knew that after tonight, he'd probably never see her again. His life didn't allow for love or relationships. He had tried that with Yuriko and he was reminded that he was in fact a killer. No a murder. With these thoughts he instantly felt colder and much sadder than he was before. He tried to instantly get the bad thoughts out of his head. Ken pulled his bike behind Aya's and followed him all the way to their destination. He figured that Star knew where she was going.

Aya had pulled into a large condo complex on the northern side of Roppongi district. They were actually very nice condos from what he could see on the outside. He picked a parking spot and heard the roaring sound of Ken's bike pull up alongside of them. Getting out of the car, he reached for the crate in the backseat and waited for the others. Star looked over at the bike in annoyance. She couldn't believe that Missy would agree to ride home on that thing. Well, actually she could believe it. Sighing slightly, she stepped out of the car and waited for Ken and Missy to get off the bike. Aya found himself staring at the young girl. She reminded him so much of someone he had known from childhood, but it wouldn't be possible. The person he was thinking of had died in a horrific plan crash.

Ken helped missy off of the bike and helped her pull his helmet back off her head. Her hair was a slight mess but she still looked beautiful to him. Her smile was amazing and it seemed to warm him up a bit.

"Can we go inside already; its cold." Aya glared at all of them coolly. He didn't even wait for an answer before he started making his way to the main entrance of the complex. Star turned on her heels to follow him; while Ken and Missy continued their small talk. Star opened the main doors for everyone to get in and proceeded to the elevators. She pushed the up button staring at the top of the doors as she watched the numbered lights flash as the elevator made its way down to them. Finally, after what seemed like eternity G flashed before them and the silver doors opened wide to reveal a younger couple making out. Everyone turned their heads away from the couple until the left the elevator. The elevator ride was silent and awkward after that moment. As it passed each floor it dinged until it reached floor 8.

Missy was grateful that when they moved it the condo came with the furniture, because she couldn't see carrying furniture 8 floors up, even with an elevator. When the doors opened Missy lead the way with Ken this time to their condo door. Door 12 on the eight floor; which was an odd number considering where they were. Unlocking the door she held it open for everyone to shuffle into their place.

"Don't worry about taking off your shoes. It's alright to leave them on." Missy knew it was custom for people to leave their shoes at the door before entering.

Aya headed Missy's request and walked right on in with his shoes on. "Where do you want these?" he asked looking around the place instantly. It was a habit for him to gage his surroundings, especially if they were new surroundings. He mapped out all the escape routes and calculated the ways to escape from them. This skill had come from years of killing people and being put into tight situations; especially with Weiss.

"I'll take one for my room." Star grabbed the lilies that Missy had picked out for her. They would compliment her room after all. She took the vase and placed the flowers on her desk in her room.

"The other one can go on this table." Missy pointed to the small black, glass table that was in their living room; across from the tv unit. It would look nice there. Ken took the last vase from Aya and placed them where Missy had said to put them. She was right before; they did look nice with the room and it was exactly what the room needed. Aya tucked the box under his arm and made his way out of the door. Ken thanked both girls for their business and the girls thanked them for the lift. As Aya walked out the door Missy had that strange feeling like she did in the flower show. Her eyes bored into the back of Aya's orange sweater.


End file.
